


The Unsuccessful Capture of a Luthor

by NyxAqua



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, SuperCorp, The fic that was never intended to be shared, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAqua/pseuds/NyxAqua
Summary: Mon-El wasn’t quite sure why Kara failed every time she was supposed to apprehend Lena Luthor, the troublesome sister of her cousin’s archenemy. He had not been on this planet very long but he had quickly figured out that the youngest Luthor was bad news. But her and her shady workings always seemed to evade Kara’s capture for some reason.orMon-El gets too nosy and gets more than he bargained for.Mon-El is simply here to get his ass handed to him by Lena - that is why I am not officially tagging him.





	The Unsuccessful Capture of a Luthor

Mon-El wasn’t quite sure why Kara failed every time she was supposed to apprehend Lena Luthor, the troublesome sister of her cousin’s archenemy. He had not been on this planet very long but he had quickly figured out that the youngest Luthor was bad news. But her and her shady workings always seemed to evade Kara’s capture for some reason. Even stranger was Kara’s insistence that no one, not a single agent of the DEO, not even her sister, go along with her to help trap the evil CEO when she received secret intel from sources she wouldn’t reveal. And much to all of their dismay, Kara’s COMS system seemed to malfunction every time she went after Lena, leaving them all in the dark at what happened between the two and why Kara failed every single time. 

But Mon-El wasn’t going to listen to Kara’s instructions this time, not after so many failed attempts by her to bring the Luthor woman in. He was a hero in his own right, after all, and could assist Kara in her mission, finally ending the reign of Luthors. He was also attempting to court her, though she was being uncooperative in that regard much to his irritation. Showing himself as a capable hero and sidekick would, in his opinion, bring her around to see things his way about a relationship between them. 

And so that is how he found himself sneaking into one of L-Corp’s warehouses where it had been rumored by his own sources that Lena was working on a new deadly weapon. Sure enough, he found her working maliciously inside the warehouse, up to no good as always. He waited quietly in the shadows, and when she left her workstation for the storage closet, he quietly opened one of the slats to the wall’s ventilation system and climbed in, effectively hiding himself there. From his position, he had a side-view of Lena and her workstation perfectly. As Lena returned from the closet, carrying a canister of an ominous liquid, he took a deep breath and waited for a takedown to happen.

And he didn’t have to wait long. Within minutes, Kara emerged from the shadows on the opposite side of the warehouse and walk confidently to where Lena was working, not bothering to move stealthily to hide the clicking of her red boots against the concrete floor.

“I got your message. What are you up to this time, Luthor?”

Lena grinned, unsurprised by the presence of the hero, but did not turn as Kara approached. “Me? Up to something? Never.” She closed the case that was set upon the table and pushed it back from the edge. Only when she finished her task did she face Kara. “Why do you always assume I’m up to something, Super?”

“Because you always are. What do you want then?” The question was pointed and sharp.

“The same thing I always want, Supergirl.” With very little effort, Lena lifted herself up onto the edge of the table and leaned back on her elbows. She tantalizingly inched her legs apart at each of her next words. “The one and only thing you are good at.”

From his hiding spot, Mon-El could see Kara’s face in profile and it was...different. There was an intensity in her stare and a flush across her cheeks. He watched as she quickly licked her lips and swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving Lena’s legs. But with a shiver she seemed to regain some of her composure. 

“The only thing I’m good at, hmmm?” She dropped to her knees hard and looked up at Lena. She let her fingertips gently caress Lena’s exposed calves on her way down and smiled at the goosebumps she raised there. “I thought there was something else I was good at. At least, you seemed to get off to it quite quickly if memory serves me right. Quicker than usual, that is,” she sneered. Kara was all confidence now. The smile she gave as she placed a gentle kiss on the inside of one of Lena’s knees was seductive in its own right. 

Lena chuckled and propped her body up giving herself a better view of Kara’s position. “You’re right. How could I forget about how well you beg? How could I forget the sight of you, a true goddess, on your knees begging to please me?” She brought her foot up, still with its black high heel on, and placed it on Kara’s shoulder. Without hesitation she kicked hard, knocking the hero slightly off balance. “Beg Super. Beg me to let you have what you really want.”

Mon-El watched, eyes wide with horror, as Kara flung Lena’s legs over her shoulders and looked up again to the dark haired woman and gave into her demands. 

“Please? Please let me make you feel good,” Kara groaned, her eyes locked to Lena’s. “Rao, all I want is to taste you.”

Mon-El bit down on the collar of his shirt to keep from shouting out in surprise. What was she doing? She wasn’t even putting up a fight, not even trying to resist this Luthor woman. Kara must be under some form of Kryptonite, he thought. That was the only explanation for her behavior. He watched as Kara pushed Lena’s skirt higher up her thighs, saw her teasingly drag down Lena’s underwear and let her eyes devour Lena’s glistening folds.

“Please let me taste you,” she begged again, licking her lips once more. “I need it. I need it so badly. I crave it unlike anything else. I crave you.” At this last declaration she let her tongue swipe over the inside of Lena’s thigh.

From somewhere deep in her throat, Lena made a low, guttural noise. She tangled her fingers into Kara’s blonde curls and pulled her forward. Without hesitation, Kara allowed Lena to guide her face in between her thighs. Mon-El knew, as his stomach plummeted in a sickening wave of shock, that Kara had found her mark when Lena’s hips lifted up off the table and her thighs wrapped tightly around Kara’s head. 

Lena composed herself enough to unbutton her red blouse, revealing a black bra underneath. Without bothering to unfasten the bra’s clasp, she pulled down one of the cups just as Kara’s hand snaked up her trembling body and swiped her thumb across her erect nipple. They were obviously practiced at this move, each moving in perfect synchronization with one another.

Lena’s hips began twitching and she was thrusting them forward. Mon-El realized in horror that she was grinding herself against Kara’s face, taking full control of her own pleasure. He stuffed more of his shirt in his mouth, barely stopping himself from gagging as the wet sound of their act that met his ears.

“More. I need more,” Lena panted. Her back was arching, trying to bring about the pleasure that was just out of reach.

Kara complied, bringing her hand down from Lena’s breast and letting it join in her tongue’s ministrations between Lena’s thighs. This was apparently the right move as Lena hissed in satisfaction and again tangled her hands in Kara’s hair. 

With a few thrusts of Kara’s fingers, Lena screamed out her release. She couldn’t hold herself up anymore and flopped back fully on the table, the case she had been packing before now serving as an impromptu pillow. Her breasts were heaving and her legs were limp off the side of the table. 

Kara rose slowly from her knees, a cruel and wet smile across her face. “Mmmm it’s so easy to bring a Luthor crashing down. Look at you, completely helpless. I could do anything I want to you right now. Anything I pleased…” She scraped her fingernails up and down Lena’s thighs as she gazed down at the panting woman.

“Not as easy as bringing a Super to its knees,” Lena laughed out.

Ignoring Lena’s last jab, Kara continued. “You know,” her voice was much more gentle than before as her eyes roamed Lena’s partially exposed body, “you say that I’m a goddess and yet here you are. I’ve travelled to different worlds, across galaxies, and I have never seen anything as beautiful as you.”

“Don’t go getting soft on me, Supergirl. I’m not finished with you yet.” Lena pushed herself back up into a sitting position and wrapped her thighs once again around the hero’s hips. She ghosted her hands over Kara’s abs before letting them dip underneath the red skirt. She groaned at what she found there and smiled with devilish intention at Kara’s whine. “God, I love how worked up you get. How wet you get for me…” She let her tongue travel up that delicious tendon that strained in Kara’s neck.

“Luthor...please…” Kara whined again. 

“Please what, Super? Tell me what you want.” Lena nipped, this time resulting in a groan from Kara’s throat. 

Kara pushed up on the balls of her feet, trying to angle Lena’s fingers into the position she so desperately needed. “Inside...I need you inside me now!”

Lena clicked her tongue in disapproval. “You see, so easy to break a Super.” She thrusted a finger into Kara at that last word.

Their mutual groans mixed and echoed throughout the warehouse and seemed to be amplified in the ventilation system much to Mon-El’s distress. 

“More,” Kara grunted, spreading her legs apart further. “I need two fingers, Luthor.”

Lena sniggered against Kara’s chest and her arm twisted to give Kara what she wanted. 

Kara groaned again and her knees buckled slightly. She gripped the edge of the table hard enough to leave indentions, leaning forward into Lena’s thrusting hand and her body to keep from toppling over. Her hands fumbled at Lena’s skirt, shoving it even higher than before, and then maneuvered a hand to grope Lena’s own center. 

Mon-El couldn’t watch anymore and yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Lena shuddered when Kara pressed her fingers up into her again. She grunted and wrapped her free hand around Kara’s throat. “Break for me, Super.” And that seemed to be the much needed fuel to the fire for them both.

For several moments, all Mon-El could hear were panting breaths and the slick sounds of their fingers moving within one another. Finally, Kara’s face contorted and she dropped her head forward against Lena’s neck, the tendons in her own neck standing out with tension as her groan reverberated throughout the space. The fingers of her free hand clenched against Lena’s waist as her hips spasmed against Lena’s hand. The sight and sounds of Kara’s release was enough to push Lena over her second edge. She wrapped herself around Kara’s strong but slightly unbalanced frame as they basked in their respective highs.

Kara raised her head from where it had taken rest in the curve between Lena’s neck and shoulder after a few moments of labored breathing. She brought their faces close together, their noses nearly touching. And for a moment neither one of them said a thing. But at the same time they both broke into wide smiles and laughter. Finally Lena reached up and cupped Kara’s face, pushing some of her curls back behind her ears. 

“Hi you,” she whispered. 

“Hi back.” Kara’s smile grew even bigger. She pushed her nose against Lena’s, moving her face into position so that their lips could finally meet. Lena smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around Kara once more, trying to bring them impossibly closer. Tongues clashed and small moans were issued as one kiss turned into another and then yet another. But when Lena’s hips took on a life of their own, bucking up against Kara’s torso in search of much needed pressure, Kara broke the kiss. Despite the intensity to her eyes returning, she was able to pull back from Lena with a lot of obvious self-control. “I’ve got to be getting back.”

Lena pouted and this elicited another laugh from Kara. From her place on the table, she watched as Kara began straightening her suit. Once satisfied with her appearance, looking up only briefly for Lena’s approval, Kara took Lena’s face into her hands and gave her another kiss, careful not to bring their bodies together and start them down a path she wasn’t so sure she could deny them again. 

“Leave your apartment’s balcony door unlocked tonight,” Kara breathed against Lena’s face.

“Always for you, Supergirl,” Lena whispered back with a wink.

Kara laughed and turned to leave, shaking her head at Lena’s flirting. “See ya later, Luthor.”

“Goodbye, Super.”

Lena slid off the table and arranged her bra back into its proper place as she watched Kara walk off. She reached down and straighten her own skirt and then leaned back against the table, staring at the door Kara just left through.

Mon-El heard the swoosh of Kara’s cape and the slight echo of her take-off as she reached the door of the warehouse. He looked back to Lena confused by her abrupt stillness. And then suddenly she turned her head and looked right at the ventilation system, right at  _ him _ . 

She brought the two fingers that had been inside Kara up to her mouth and swirled her tongue around them before taking them fully in between her bright red lips. She sucked slowly and then with a pop, she pulled them from her lips and smiled sinisterly. 

“I do hope you enjoyed the show, Daxamite.” She slowly buttoned her shirt, her eyes never leaving where she knew he was. She cocked her eyebrow and her lips snarled in a mimicking motion. “But know this: she is mine. Always has been and always will be.”

As the last button was fastened, she reached for the handle of the case she had been handling earlier. Ensuring that it was locked, she pulled it off the table and began to walk to the same door the Kara exited just moments before. But then she suddenly stopped and turned back to his hiding spot. 

“Oh, and please don’t break anything on your way out. Kara’s mentioned that you are quite clumsy and useless…” She rolled her eyes in irritation before returning to her path towards the door, a victorious smirk plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and edit most of my own work so all errors are my own fault. 
> 
> Come yell at me @nevertobeships :)


End file.
